


【幸越】槲寄生下的吻（车）

by zinawish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: HP背景，临近毕业，有着魔法生物血统的学生会主席幸村精市依然没真正和五年级斯莱特林学生越前龙马有更深入的关系，他决定主动出击，把生米煮成熟饭，不料有一天晚上，他在盥洗室外逮住了一只非法阿尼马格斯，这给了他机会……
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Kudos: 14





	【幸越】槲寄生下的吻（车）

自从那次在走廊的槲寄生下的那个吻后，作为霍格沃茨里唯二的日本籍学生，斯莱特林的越前龙马与赫奇帕奇的幸村精市之间的关系以肉眼可见的速度迅速下降。据说，他们之间的关系在校内魁地奇比赛后降至冰点。那次斯莱特林以150比140险胜赫奇帕奇，让赫奇帕奇的守门员幸村精市拦住的二十六个球和他当上队长后辛辛苦苦打算维持的赫奇帕奇三连胜全部化为乌有，在此之前，双方在巡回赛的总得分是持平的，而抓住飞贼结束这场比赛的，正是越前龙马。大家都看到了，双方队员一下地，幸村顶着那张英俊秀美的面庞和那头被强风吹成一团糟的紫色卷发，在斯莱特林队员围着庆祝之前扯住越前，凑到越前面前，一边假笑，一边用只有他们两个才懂的语言叽里咕噜地说了一通。只见越前的脸色越来越难看，也用他们两个才懂的语言回了一句什么，让幸村的假笑像是被施了冰冻咒一样。  
“放开我，你这个混账。”越前换了在场所有人都能听得懂的语言。幸村从善如流，立刻松开手，冰冻咒的效果消失了，他的笑容灿烂的像洒在球场上的米色阳光。  
“对学生会主席出言不逊，斯莱特林扣十分。”幸村说。斯莱特林那边的庆祝也已停下来了。  
“恭喜你们进入决赛，马库斯。”幸村向面色阴沉的斯莱特林队队长道贺后，心情大好的回到他队友中间。  
如果斯莱特林想从格兰芬多那夺走魁地奇奖杯，那得在决赛时领先格兰芬多50分的情况下抓住金色飞贼，但如果想夺走学院杯，唯一保险的方法，是他们得在领先格兰芬多120分以上的情况下抓住金色飞贼，现在这个分数变成了130以上，以斯莱特林这届的校队实力来看，非常难。  
至于今年这个分数差距怎么来的，一大半原因是因为越前龙马。这也是斯莱特林里以马尔福为首的小团队非常不喜欢越前的原因。对于他们来说，隔壁格兰芬多的韦斯来和波特们都比这家伙要可爱一点。这小子刚进校园便是一副高傲冷漠拒人于千里之外的模样，但揪出金色飞贼的实力强的惊人，飞天扫帚像是长在他屁股那似的。  
如果他没有招惹到幸村精市的话，说不定他五年级时的校园生活还能好过点。  
幸村精市，有一个日本人的名字，长的却不像一个亚洲人。他身材修长，有着一头古怪的紫色头发，水晶般的紫罗兰色眼眸和美艳精致的五官。他的肤色极白，整个人在黑暗中似乎能散发出淡淡的银光。加上行事温和有礼，成绩优秀，魁地奇打的特别好，自他五年级时成为魁地奇球队队长后，他情人节时收到的巧克力能喂饱整个赫奇帕奇学院，情书多的能让公共休息室壁炉里的火焰魔法失去作用。  
他还特别喜欢泡在温室里，和草药植物待在一块，大家都认为他是一个脾气温和低调的人。  
只有越前龙马知道，这些都是幸村精市带给人的假象。那天在球场上，大家听不懂的对话是这样的。  
“别躲着我，小鬼，”幸村一把扯住龙马的手臂，“我可是对槲寄生下那个吻的滋味念念不忘呢，不知越前君还记得在那个吻发生之前我们之间的对话吗？我们讨论到哪儿来着？噢，你的非法阿尼马格斯形象，你身体和你的味道，还有那天的抓伤，真的很疼呢。”  
“我不想和你这种卑鄙的人有联系。”龙马说。  
“被你这个小鬼这么评价，我可真难过。”幸村笑着说，他含笑的眼眸底下全是海水所凝成的黑色冰块，他的手越攥越紧，龙马毫不怀疑，可以的话，幸村绝对会捏碎他的骨头。  
“你没办法拒绝我的要求，龙马，所有的。”幸村精市说，他的嗓音柔和的像春日下微拂的清风，他微微歪过头那种略带无辜的神情和略略翘起的嘴角，以及身上那股掩盖在汗味下所带来的鲜花般的香味都让龙马有了一瞬间的失神，他的思绪不由自主的飘向那个古怪又旖旎的夜晚，以及槲寄生下，幸村柔软的嘴唇和吮的他头皮发麻，两腿发软的舌头，和扣在他腰间那双的骨节分明的手。  
这个发现让龙马震怒。  
“你休想威胁我，幸村精市，”龙马发出一声冷笑，“你太差劲了。”  
“今晚见，小猫，我们还没聊完呢。”幸村没有离去，仍等待着龙马的回答。而龙马的回答，大家都听到了。这个回答的代价，便是失去了十个学院分，令斯莱特林离学院杯又远了一步。

龙马当然明白幸村的今晚见指的是在哪里见面。理智告诉他，他应该别理会幸村的挑衅般的勾引，要乖乖呆在宿舍里睡觉，而不是去到那个级长盥洗室里。  
他和幸村精市，从他三年级开始，便一直有着很奇怪的纠缠。比如说在图书馆，他们会看中同一本书，比如说被隆巴顿教授关禁闭，他们会一起照料同一株植物，再比如说在蜂蜜公爵里，他们会一起把手伸向同一块限量销售的糖果。就连龙马被鲁伯特教授叫到禁林关禁闭时，也能遇见幸村精市。幸村精市是隆巴顿教授和鲁伯特教授两人的宠儿，龙马是这两个教授最头疼的人。  
周围人都认为，越前龙马和幸村精市同为日本人，应该会走的更近一些。其实没有。龙马见到幸村精市，就像见到一条毒蛇，斑斓又狠毒，恨不得绕着走。可幸村精市却总会时不时的闯进龙马的视野范围，他只要一进入龙马的视野，龙马的目光便会随着他的身影，他的一颦一笑而流转。他偶尔瞥在龙马身上那如丝线一般缠绕在龙马身上的幽深的眼神，也会让龙马忍不住心跳加速，脸颊发热，胸口里像是烧着一块滚烫的炭。  
他不认为这是喜欢幸村精市的表现。幸村精市容易让别人也有这种反应，因为他的美貌。  
如果没有不久前那个古怪而旖旎的夜晚的话，说不定他和幸村精市之间还能保持着点头之交。  
那是上学期的事情了，他那时刚成功练习出阿尼玛格斯。他能化成一只黑猫，但时间不长，也没法穿着衣服化形。他喜欢大半夜化作黑猫，在校园里悄悄游荡。他夜游过图书馆，禁林，以及厨房。那晚上，他恰好游荡到级长盥洗室门前，走出盥洗室的正是幸村精市。他还没来得及反应，便被幸村一把抓进袍子里。他原本想用爪子将幸村抓伤后逃跑，但幸村身上传来，淡淡的馨香气和幸村轻柔的安抚让他拜倒在猫咪的本能下，在幸村的怀里打着小呼噜，半梦半醒的睡着，待幸村一将他放到赫奇帕奇寝室的床，他便觉着不对了。只见幸村精市拉上床帘，抽出魔杖，在他身上施了个无声的力松劲泄，往床位周围施了各种各样无声的屏蔽咒，再歪着头，懒洋洋地一挥魔杖，龙马发现自己的身体抽长了。在龙马变回人形的那瞬间，他又叠加了一个力松劲泄，龙马赤身裸体，无力的瘫倒在床上。  
幸村精市微笑着，眼睛里闪烁着壁炉里跳动的火花。他用魔杖在空中划拉出几道复杂的纹路，将它们推进龙马的身体里。这道魔法又冷又冰，在龙马的体内乱窜着。龙马认出来了，这是反阿尼玛格斯咒。  
“我知道是你，越前君。”幸村又一挥魔杖，凭空变出了一个丝带，将龙马的双手绑起来。他那的笑容一直如花丛一样灿烂美丽，但龙马却从这个笑容里看出了那股阴暗的邪恶。  
“你知道我是怎么认出这只小黑猫是你吗？”幸村也除掉他身上的学院长袍，他的身体洁白无暇，像石膏雕塑一样，仿佛在散发着淡淡的，柔和的月光。  
龙马看呆了，他张了张嘴，什么话都说不出来，舌头仿佛打结了。幸村很漂亮，这是大家都知道的，但他从未想过幸村能这么漂亮。  
“因为啊，我鼻子太灵了，能辨认出很多味道，”幸村套上他的深蓝色睡袍，“我最喜欢的，就是你这小鬼的味道了。”  
他说着，躺在龙马身边，把龙马被绑着的手放在胸前，摆成侧卧着的姿势，搂过龙马的腰，龙马又闻到了那股能让他脑子糊成一团的馨香。他感到幸村凉凉的鼻尖落在了他的脖子上，他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
来自学生会主席的性骚扰。龙马意识到。他开始试着挣扎起来，但魔咒的效果使他几乎无法动作。他感到一处柔软的物体密密麻麻的落在他脖子上。幸村的嘴唇。他意识到，他张了张口，发现自己舌头还是打结的。他感到胸口里的那股燥热顺着幸村清凉的像薄荷似的手指慢慢移动着，移到胸前的蓓蕾，移到腰上的肚脐，最后移到了他最不希望幸村碰的地方。幸村的手指碰到了那个早就硬邦邦的，湿漉漉的顶端，正坏心眼的打着圈，龙马觉得自己的身体更软了。他感到身后的幸村的呼吸也变得粗重起来。一个硬邦邦，热热的东西抵在了他的股间。幸村也硬了。  
幸村的动作停住了。龙马在难受的同时，也发觉自己的力气回来了一部分。最起码，他的舌头不打结了。他张嘴准备大喊大叫，幸村的手指立刻塞进了他的嘴巴里，那根硬邦邦的东西也埋了一部分在他的股间，抵着中间那个入口，开始挺动了起来，那只放在龙马勃起的阴茎的手继续揉弄着龙马最敏感的部位。龙马的喊叫变成了呜呜的呻吟，后面传来的，那种在贯穿边缘的火辣痛感和身前的快感令他无所适从，最终，他一个没忍住，泄在幸村的手上，而他的股间也传来了那种湿哒哒，滑腻腻的感觉，还闻到了那股来自他和幸村之间腥臊的气味。  
他应该觉得恶心才对。可他没有，他甚至有种他和幸村之间这样的关系是正常的错觉。  
他咬开丝带的结，努力爬起来，抓起幸村的魔杖——那感觉很别扭，像是接了一只别人的手，把魔杖顶在幸村的脖子上。幸村举着那只沾满龙马唾液的手，望着龙马的脸上写满了不可置信和一种，龙马在黑暗里看的不是很清楚的，复杂的表情。  
“把魔杖给我吧，越前，它不可能听你的，这不是你能驾驭的东西。”幸村的另一只手仍搭在龙马的腰上，那只手把属于龙马的液体都抹在了龙马的腰上。  
龙马被这句话彻底激怒了。在他准备冲幸村施一个恶咒时，幸村不知从哪抽出了第二根魔杖，夺回了他原本的魔杖，并冲龙马施了一个束缚咒。他用魔法仔细清理完他们荒唐后的痕迹后才放开了龙马，并解除了龙马身上的反阿尼玛格斯咒。  
“对不起，龙马，今天是个意外，”幸村柔声说，“我希望我们能好好谈谈。”  
“我和你没什么好谈的。”龙马冷着脸说，他变回了那只小黑猫，抖着自己身上的毛。幸村眨着眼，嘴角耷拉着，一副受了天大的委屈的模样。龙马差点心软了。  
只是差点心软而已。他亮出爪子，在幸村精市的手臂上划出了五道血淋淋的伤口，然后，逃出了赫奇帕奇的公共休息室。  
因此，一个星期后，幸村在走廊上把龙马堵住了。  
“我想继续上星期我们没谈完的事情，小鬼。”幸村用日语说。龙马挑着眉，冷冷地看着他。幸村精市还是一如既往的光彩照人，他只要一出现，龙马的脸便会发烫。  
“要上课了，幸村！”幸村的同学说，龙马认出来，这是赫奇帕奇的汉斯。  
“你先走吧，我有事情要告诉越前。”幸村没扭头，他伸出一只手，拦住了正要离开的越前。  
“你抓的我很疼。”幸村用回了日语，开门见山地说。  
“这点伤找庞弗雷夫人一下能给你治好。”  
“那天我不是故意的。”  
“你是故意的。”龙马冷笑。幸村也笑了。  
“我不是，可我却一直忍不住想继续呢，龙马，”幸村的声音故意放的软软柔柔的，“我喜欢你的味道和身体，你以后别躲着我，变成猫被我抱回去好不好？”  
他的身体越靠越近，那股舒服的馨香越来越浓。  
“你像那样勾引过多少人？”龙马觉得不对劲了。他好像在被什么东西牵着推着。  
“没有啊，”幸村把手扣在龙马的腰上，“明明勾引我的人是你，你看，你还故意站在槲寄生下等我。”  
还没等龙马反驳，幸村的嘴唇覆了上来，柔软的，清爽的，他的舌头也钻了进来，卷住了龙马乱动的舌头。他的怀抱很紧，像是要把龙马镶进自己怀里。龙马脑袋一片空白，觉得自己灵魂都快被幸村吸出来了。他的心在耳朵旁怦怦乱跳。  
不知道过了多久，他总算回过神来，发现幸村一直眯着眼，对他促狭地笑着。他猛地推开幸村，抽出魔杖。  
“咧嘴呼啦啦！”龙马指着幸村，幸村一个转圈，抽出魔杖，躲过了这个咒语。它打在一个围观的拉文克劳的学生上。那个学生不由自主发出一阵狂笑。  
“咒立停！”幸村止住了呵痒咒，那个学生捂着肚子，抽泣着的缩在角落里。他居高临下地望着龙马，嘴角冷冰冰地抿着，平静的表情下暗潮汹涌，像是压抑了一股狂躁的怒火。  
“走廊上袭击同学，斯莱特林扣30分。”幸村用英语说。周围倒抽一口凉气。  
“操你。”龙马举着中指，被气笑了。  
“对学生会主席出言不逊，做粗鲁手势，扣20分。”幸村撩起龙马的一缕头发，换回了日语，“我不想再让老师关你禁闭了。”  
“我要把你对我做的事情公布出来。”龙马用日语说。幸村放下龙马的头发，又笑了，笑容冷漠而疏离，身上的光彩似乎暗了几分。  
“你舍不得的，龙马，没人会相信你，”幸村说，他把龙马的头发揉的一团乱，“去上课吧，以后别躲开我。”  
龙马躲的更欢了。一想起幸村精市，他的情绪便乱七八糟的。但他与幸村精市之间肯定要有一个结果。  
就这样，他来到了级长盥洗室那。

级长盥洗室的口令是新鲜凤梨。  
它的位置和口令还是四年级，和幸村一起去禁林关禁闭时，幸村在闲聊中不经意间提到的。那时他和幸村的关系虽然也有点别扭，但不会像现在这样又诡异又黏糊。  
级长盥洗室位于六楼糊涂蛋波利斯往左边数第四个门那。龙马蹲在门口，叼着他的魔杖，竖着耳朵，仔细听有没有别的巡夜的教授和守门员巡到六楼。  
门开了，他被人提进了盥洗室里，那是幸村精市。龙马从那股好闻的馨香气中嗅出来。他尖利的嚎叫一声，魔杖啪嗒一声掉在地上，在湿漉漉的地板上闪了几下火花。  
幸村愣了下，笑了，他慢慢蹲下去，笑的浑身颤抖。龙马取消阿尼玛格斯魔法，变回人形，捡起魔杖，对着幸村精市。  
幸村精市的身体渐渐停止了颤抖。他抬起头，脸上仍挂着笑，眼睛冷冷的，像是含着块紫色的冰。  
“想对我施恶咒，是吗？”幸村说，慢慢站起身。他只在腰间围了条白色毛巾，因为运动的关系，他身上肌肉纹理明显，身材完美的像古罗马时期的雕像，那条毛巾没遮住那根之前把他戳的很痛的东西。粉色的，长长翘翘的，龙马看到了。  
他感到自己的脸和耳朵又开始发烫了。幸村拉住他的那只带魔杖的手。  
“钻心剜骨！”龙马反应过来，幸村猛地甩开龙马那只带魔杖的手，又一把拉住龙马的另一只手。他没有和龙马想象的一样倒在地上，发出痛苦的尖叫。他只是腿软了一下，依然站着，一声不吭，眉头稍微皱了一下。  
“你知道不可饶恕咒为什么要叫不可饶恕咒吗？”他又拽回龙马那只握着魔杖的手，猛地一扭，龙马疼的鼻子一酸，眼泪一下涌了上来，手中的魔杖又跌回湿漉漉的地面，他将这魔杖往旁边踢得远远的，松开了龙马的手，改为搂住龙马的腰，把头支在龙马的肩膀上。  
“因为想要真正施展这三个魔法，需要在那刻泯灭所有的良知。”幸村呼出的气息温温热热的，他的头发蹭在龙马的脸上，软软的，那阵舒服好闻的香气也跟着渗了过来，龙马被迷的七荤八素的。幸村的肌肤就像羊脂玉一样细腻。  
“你做不到的，越前，你狠不下心。”幸村的手抚上龙马的背部，龙马清醒过来，试着推幸村，他推不动，像是在推一个石雕像。  
龙马感到自己耳朵那掠过了一个柔软滑腻的东西，随后是带着水声的亲吻，他扶着幸村，腿已经发软的，酸酸胀胀的，一直在胸口那里烧着的，滚烫的东西又开始在他的身体里，随着幸村的手指和亲吻开始移动了。那是欲望之火。  
龙马清醒过来，他移开头，试着躲避幸村的亲吻。他没躲开，幸村的舌头缠上他的耳朵，开始一点点的舔舐着，龙马扶着幸村的手臂，腿酸软的更厉害了，吊灯那柔和的光在他眼里变得越来越模糊。他张开口，率先跑出来的是一声绵软的呻吟，听着像猫咪叫一样。  
幸村轻咬着他的耳朵，闷笑了一下，龙马从这声笑里听出了几分得意。灯光立刻不模糊了。  
“你还差得远呢，幸村精市，”龙马说，“魔杖——”  
还没等他念完咒语，他的嘴巴便被堵住了。幸村扣着他的头，狠狠吻着，这个吻带着浓重的暴戾，和刚才的缱绻缠绵完全是两回事。龙马感到自己的呼吸已经完全被幸村夺去了。他被猛地摁倒在硬邦邦却暖和的大理石地板上，背部一阵钝痛。他牙齿狠狠一咬，他尝到了血的铁腥气，他又能看到散着柔和灯光的大吊灯了。  
幸村坐在龙马腿上，拿起旁边的长凳上的魔杖，对自己受伤的舌头施了愈合咒，再用清水如泉给自己漱了口。他的身体似乎又在散发出一种淡淡的月光，紫色的发丝也微微浮动起来，明明周围没有风。  
龙马觉得那股血腥气在他的喉咙里凝成一团，他能从中尝到一股怪怪的甜味。他伸手想夺走幸村的魔杖。幸村没给他机会。  
“你太不乖了，小鬼，”幸村的手指点着他胸前的蓓蕾，面无表情的用魔杖指着他，声音冷漠，“钻心剜骨。”  
龙马发出一声惨叫，泪水飙了出来，好像一千万只蚂蚁在一瞬间同时钻进他的身体里，啃噬他的骨头。但也就一瞬，幸村抬起魔杖，疼痛停止了。  
龙马喘息着，身体已经完全软了，疼痛带来的麻木还在，使他动弹不得。幸村从他身上爬起来，身下的毛巾早掉地上，露出他那根形状好看，尺寸不俗的男性象征。他从一旁的校服袍子里翻出两个瓶子，一个瓶子里盛着透明清澈的液体，另一个盛着油黄色的膏状物。他打开盛着膏状物的瓶子，用手指挖出来一部分，抹在自己的阴茎上，又将剩下的挖出来，拉过龙马的腿，强行分开，抹了一部分在入口处，又将涂满油膏的一根手指慢慢的，一点点的捅进去。  
龙马咬着唇，嘴边溢出一声呻吟。不是疼痛，这是种陌生的感觉，它让双腿更酸更软，让那滚烫的炭火聚集在他的下半身那。他并不排斥幸村的手指在体内抽送的异物感。明明幸村精市对他做了那么多过分的事情。  
“你想强奸我。”龙马说。他眼睁睁地看着白皙修长的手握住他那根半硬的东西，体内的手指轻轻一戳。他叫了一声，那叫声又骚又媚的，他气的捂住嘴，把剩下的声音都捂在嘴里。他完全硬了。  
“真好听，”幸村的脸上露出一种眷恋的微笑，又加了一根手指，“比想象的还好听。”  
“你这个疯子。”龙马恶狠狠地说，但因为快感，他说这话没他想象的那么有气势。对于幸村来说，更像是一只小猫咪在撒娇，他又加了一根油腻腻的手指，继续在这紧致又软绵绵的甬道里顶着那个他刚才找出来的那处地方抽送着。龙马的脸上故作出来的，愤怒的表情松动了，羞意和愉悦协着快感带来的潮红慢慢爬了上来。  
幸村精市看出来，这个平时清冷傲慢的小人已经屈服了。他抽出手指时，那个小人的眼睛里还闪过一丝不舍与气恼。他将自己的顶端放在那个绵软的入口处，它正在一下下，敏感的收缩着，想吮住这个调皮的，湿润的顶端。龙马困惑的喘息着，似乎不明白他自己为什么会有这样的反应，蜜色的身体泛着情欲带来的粉色。一直萦绕在幸村鼻间的甜滋滋的，属于龙马的奶香味越来越浓了。  
“这是为了我们而做的润滑膏，带点催情作用。”幸村说，拉着龙马的大腿，慢慢挺进去，那层媚肉如饥似渴的裹住他，用力榨着，他差点泄了。他停下动作，将龙马的腿搭在肩上，龙马愤恨地看着他。  
“放松点，龙马。”幸村抚上龙马的脸，龙马别过脸，他拿起那个盛着透明液体的小瓶子，把药水灌进自己嘴里，再捧住龙马的脸，将药水渡过去。龙马一反抗，他就往龙马的那个点挺一下，龙马不得已只能把那药水全喝了。  
“这是什么……”龙马咳了两下。他感觉就像喝了一口水。  
“清水，”幸村说，“滴了两滴吐真剂。”  
龙马不可置信地瞪着幸村。“你真的疯了，”他说，“对我施不可饶恕咒，强奸我，还逼我喝吐真剂……我到底得罪你什么了？”  
“太多了，小鬼，”幸村没有动作，故意逗着他，他感到裹在他阴茎上的那块媚肉没之前那么紧张了，“魁地奇。”  
“肯定不是！”龙马反驳。  
“那龙马认为是什么呢？”幸村问。龙马挣扎着，最后还是败在了吐真剂的效力下。  
“你喜欢这样做……”龙马吞吞吐吐地说，“勾引别人……然后做这种事……唔……好痒……好奇怪……”  
药膏也起作用了。幸村也觉得自己那地方变得更硬更敏感了。他握住龙马挺起来的阴茎。很可爱，他想，撸动了几下，龙马的媚肉裹的更紧更主动了。  
“那龙马喜欢我对你这样做吗？”幸村明知故问。他仅存的理智正在被兽欲，被他的天性疯狂蚕食着。他甩甩头，让自己勉强保持着清醒。  
他肖想龙马已经很久了。几乎是第一眼，在他看见越前龙马的那刻，他想要的，他将来的伴侣一定就是这个小小的，有着蜜色的，阳光一样的肌肤和大大的，猫咪一样可爱的眼睛，带着倔强神情的孩子。从那个孩子身上，他能闻到一股甜滋滋的奶香气，能令他狂躁极端又邪恶的天性重新变得静谧下来。他一开始没意识到，只觉得他在这孩子身边，什么事情都做不到最好，他不喜欢龙马身上的正义感，他喜欢看龙马吃瘪。可他接近龙马时，那股令他安心的味道总是缠绕着他。他在龙马面前忍不住散发他的魅力，龙马总能给予他想要的回应。  
龙马对于他来说，像是一道光，能洗刷他身上一直以来努力压抑和埋藏着的阴暗。  
但龙马对他并不上心，他努力的接近了那么久，他们之间的相处仅仅处在熟人的阶段。而他也快要毕业了。他毕业后，他们就会真的成为陌路人了。  
幸村精市可忍不了这个。  
“喜欢……不……坏蛋……”龙马语无伦次地呻吟着，他还在试着抵抗药水的作用。他的那几声就像猫咪爪子一样，挠的幸村心头痒痒的。幸村忍不住笑了，他将食指放在龙马的嘴唇上，龙马叼住他的手指，眼睛里写满了不甘与迷惑。  
“我这是第一次哦，小鬼。”幸村说。  
“骗人……”  
“我没骗你，”幸村耐下性子，他的理智快要随着龙马蠕动的穴肉而崩坏了，“我也喝了一点吐真剂，还是说，龙马吃醋了？难道……龙马不希望我和别人做爱？回答我吧，龙马，把你现在所有的想法告诉我。”  
“我……我……”龙马咬着幸村的手指，小脸憋的红通通的，“我不想你和别人做……不想看你勾引别人……我不管！你只能……只能和我……求你了……幸村前辈……我受不了了……我想你继续像刚才用手指那样对我……”  
龙马说不出来了，他发出一声绝望的呜咽。他一点也不想说这话，他想说的是，幸村和谁他都无所谓。但吐真剂将他真正的，他自己都没有意识到的情绪翻出来，狠狠剥开在幸村精市面前，鲜血淋漓的。他感到自己的眼泪顺着眼角滑落下来。  
幸村的手指接住了那滴泪水。泪水越来越多。幸村舔了一下，咸咸的，发酸，有点苦。他折腾这孩子折腾的太过分了。  
“龙马也是，”幸村柔声说，对眼前人的渴望和兽欲在他脑海里翻滚着，“只能和我做爱，只能在我面前浪叫，现在这种骚浪好看的样子只能被我看到，知道吗？”  
他说完这话后，猛地挺进去，开始抽插起来，龙马仰着头，愉悦而满足的呻吟着。幸村的理智彻底崩断了。他将自己沉浸在兽欲和天性里。因为药效，龙马的穴肉变得又软又媚，叫声也变得又软又媚。他下意识将龙马柔韧的腿掰到龙马头上，摆出受孕姿势，让龙马和自己都能看到那个被药膏浸润的，湿漉漉的，抽插时带出的花一样漂亮的红色媚肉的穴口是如何吞吐他的阴茎的。  
“精市……精市……”这个冲击力对于龙马来说太大了，他眼睛瞪得圆圆的，身下那根阴茎正随着幸村的运动而一弹一弹的，颤颤悠悠的分泌着滑腻浓稠的液体，他伸出手，握住他的阴茎，想把那些液体塞回马眼里。这怎么可能呢？越碰，它们分泌的越多。  
“龙马……你在玩弄你自己时，会不会想到我？”幸村问。龙马愣愣的，呆呆的看着他，似乎不明白他的问题是什么。  
“你在玩弄你自己时，会不会想到我会像现在这样操你？”幸村又问了一句。他的心忐忑不安，他害怕听到别的答案，比如说一个女孩子，或者别的男孩子。  
“会……我会想到你……”龙马说，声细如蚊。幸村感到自己的心就像膨胀的气球一样。他摁着龙马，更加激烈的抽送着。他想把自己钉进龙马身体里，和这位一直以来如同光一样浸润着他的少年彻底交融。  
他真的是疯了。  
“好可怕……”龙马抽噎着，扶着自己的大腿，在狂风暴雨一般的抽插下，他到了，他看到眼前闪过一道白光，感到自己飘飘然到了柔光笼罩的天空。在甬道不舍的，剧烈的吮吸上，幸村也到了。他把自己埋得更深，在达到顶峰的那瞬间吻住龙马因为高潮而微张的，粉嫩的小嘴，将他自己释放在龙马的体内。  
“我们在一起了。”他在龙马的耳边轻声呢喃，又深深的吻住龙马。龙马拉过他的手，手指穿过他的指间，无力的扣住，双腿也松松地缠在他的腰上，那双大大的，棕色泛金的眼睛里的光彩涣散起来，变得迷离而梦幻。  
他最后身体一软，睡着了。  
幸村伏在龙马身上，他的太阳穴仍在一突一突的跳动着，体内那如野兽一样躁动的，诡异的欲望仍在疯狂叫嚣着，要他继续刚才的运动，这样他才能得到配偶的承认。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭龙马的鼻尖。龙马的呼吸绵长又温热。  
“梅林的裤子，幸村，”窗外传来桃金娘虚弱的声音，“你做这事的风格，和你的长相，原来不是一路的啊。”  
幸村把手指伸到唇边，比了一个噤声的手势。  
“你看到多少？”幸村问。墙上挂着的金发美人鱼挂画咯咯笑着，依旧在搔首弄姿。  
“也没多少，我来到这里时，你们快完了。”桃金娘说，“其实也没什么，在这学校里做这事的人多了去了……等会儿，这不是你对头吗？那个斯莱特林的。”  
“他在学校的期间帮他保密吧。”幸村有点疲倦地说。他将自己抽出来，站起身，抱起昏睡过去的龙马，一起浸在温暖的浴池里。  
“你呢？”桃金娘问，“你不用我帮忙保密？”  
“反正你最后也会说出来的，不是吗？”幸村说，龙马哼了一声，迷迷糊糊的，似乎要醒过来了。  
“走。”幸村命令道。桃金娘撇撇嘴，顺着水流飘走了。

幸村精市和越前龙马的关系更糟了。只要幸村出现在面前，无论在哪，越前龙马都会立刻收拾东西走人。  
“哇，精市，你到底比赛后和他说了些什么？”汉斯好奇地问，“曾经有段时间，我还以为你们会自产自销来着。”  
“自产自销？”幸村问。汉斯是个对他的外表毫无反应的人。幸村和他在一起很放松，别人总喜欢盯着他的脸发呆。  
“两个日本人，在一起。”汉斯说。幸村眨眨眼。  
“噢，”幸村淡漠地说，“我和他没那么熟，他容易被隆巴顿教授关禁闭，我总在教授那而已……嘿，孩子，你今天又跑到哪里去了。”  
他蹲下身，拍拍手，小黑猫来到他面前，轻盈的跳在他的怀抱里，这只小黑猫有着一双棕色的，泛着金的眼睛。  
“都快终极巫师考试了，你怎么还把那只抓伤你的猫捡回来养？”汉斯说。他对这只猫心有余悸，它长的可爱，但不亲人，凶得很。  
“被他抓了他就亲近你了。”幸村开玩笑道。汉斯往后跳了一步。  
“别。”汉斯说。  
几个女孩子叽叽喳喳路过，向幸村打招呼，看到幸村怀里的小猫咪都围了过来。  
小黑猫尖利的嚎叫一声，炸起毛，亮出爪子。女孩子们发出一声惊呼。幸村连忙安抚起小猫。小猫收回了爪子。  
“不好意思啊，他不太亲人。”幸村说。  
“下次帮它剪剪指甲吧，精市，”那些女孩子临走前说，“它又会抓伤你的！”  
幸村笑了笑，不置可否。他怀里的那只小黑猫打了个懒洋洋的哈欠。  
“对了，”汉斯说，“你毕业后打算去哪？魔法部吗？大家都猜你将来会是魔法部部长。”  
“魔法部？”幸村把小猫凑到鼻前，闻了闻那股好闻的，淡淡的奶香味，“那么无聊的地方，我才不去呢，”幸村说，“我会去奥利凡德那做学徒，将来我的魔杖店开张了，你一定要来光顾啊，汉斯。”  
“那是当然。”汉斯说。小黑猫乖乖地叫了一声，幸村把它抱回怀里，它伸出舌头，舔了舔幸村的手指，又将自己蜷缩起来。  
“能应付这只猫的，也就只有你了，精市，动物们都容易亲近你……等等，前面那是波特和马尔福吗？”汉斯停下脚步，幸村大步跨向前，只见波特家族其中一位最调皮捣蛋的跌倒在地，嘴角带血。一旁的马尔福被一名棕色头发的女孩子拦住，在跳脚。  
“放开我，布兰妮，”马尔福说，“关系好的是我和他的爸爸们，不是我和他！”  
“走廊上禁止斗殴。”幸村警告道。大家做鸟兽散状。  
“我知道决赛后天快到了，”幸村转过头对马尔福说，“你们学院间的恩怨我懒得管，但再这么过分，我是不会留情面的。”  
“说得对，主席大人，他再这么过分，被越前好不容易加回来的一点绿宝石又会被扣光的。”波特挑衅道。马尔福看起来更生气了。幸村精市挑起眉。  
“明明老被扣分的人就是越前。”马尔福嘟囔了一句。  
“行了，马尔福，这么冲动，你真的不是格兰芬多的人吗？”幸村说。马尔福如梦初醒，掸了掸衣袖上的灰，彬彬有礼的施了个礼，恶狠狠地瞪了眼波特，离开了。  
“你好像有点针对我们啊，主席大人。”波特说。  
“哪敢啊，救世主之孙，我很希望你们在决赛能挫挫他们的锐气。”幸村回敬道。波特耸耸肩，用魔杖修理好了自己的鼻子。  
小黑猫叫了一声。  
“梅林啊，幸村，”波特问，“你这人怎么会在赫奇帕奇？分院帽当时有没有别的建议？”  
“有啊，”幸村笑着说，“他建议我去斯莱特林，我拒绝了，现在看来，我当初拒绝是正确的。”  
他捏了捏小黑猫的脖子，小黑猫在喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的，不满的声音。

end


End file.
